Las cosas que dejamos ir
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Dean Winchester, vive con ese vacío blanco. #AU (#Angst #Hurt and #HappyEnding) [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke._

 _ **Nota:** Angst. Hurt/comfort. Happy Ending. Destiel explicito._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **«Las cosas que dejamos ir»**

 _—Capitulo Único._

Dean Winchester tenía diez años, cuando su hermano murió.

Un accidente de tránsito.

Su padre no volvió a ser el mismo. Su madre nunca más pudo recuperar la voz.

Dean jamás permitió que nadie quitara la pila de libros viejos, del escritorio de Sam. Ni que nadie vendiera esa secreta colección de comics de Marvel, que habían ocultado a lo largo de tres años, con la mesada de sus padres y los trabajos de Dean en el taller de Bobby.

Fue como sí la vida hubiera roto todo lo que podía romper para Dean. Dejó un gran y horrible vacio blanco en medio.

Fue morir, mientras su pulso continuaba de largo.

[••]

Dean Winchester tenía trece años, cuando aquel sujeto con ojos crueles puso sus manos sobre él, en aquel salón de detenciones de la escuela.

No lo violó, porque Dean tomó a tiempo la lapicera azul del escritorio y lo apuñaló en el ojo.

Su padre enloqueció. Su madre lloró de nuevo, tratando de decirle algo más que señas y besos dolorosos.

Dean se mantuvo imperturbable ante la amable psicóloga. No dijo más de lo necesario. No se permitió llorar, ni arrepentirse. Sin embargo, tres meses después de que se dictará sentencia contra Azazel, Dean descubrió que las manos de aquel sujeto y su respiración continuaban allí. Nunca lejos cuando cerraba los ojos.

Fue una decisión estúpida, creer que la navaja de su padre arrancaría aquella suciedad.

Fue morir, otra vez, mientras su pulso menguaba.

[•••]

Dean Winchester tenía quince, cuando dejó de ser virgen con Lisa.

Su padre ignoró toda su emoción. Su madre acarició sus cabellos, sonriendo.

Dean probó ser un adolescente promedio, por un tiempo. Aún sin desprenderse de los libros y comics de Sam, y jamás permitiendo que Lisa hablará de él. Siempre comprobando que besar a la chica, podía calmar ese vacío que sólo aumentaba con el correr de los años.

Fue bastante irónico que al final, no pudiera mantenerla a su lado.

Fue dejarla, porque había algo más que su pulso pedía.

[•○]

Dean Winchester tenía diecisiete cuando salió de una fiesta llena de alcohol y drogas.

Su padre lo golpeó con demasiada fuerza. Su madre se tapó los ojos, y dejó el castigo caer.

Dean supo que no podía seguir allí, ni de esa manera. Y la media beca, sirvió para alejarse de casa. Sirvió para tomar su bolso y los libros de Sammy, dinero ahorrado y la dirección de Bobby Singer en mente.

Fue liberador cruzar la puerta. Y correr. Correr, mientras su pulso aumentaba.

Fue liberador, oír la risa histérica al verse por primera vez solo. Con ese vacío bailando a su alrededor.

[•○○]

Dean Winchester tenía veinte, cuando cruzó miradas con ese chico raro de corbata azul.

Bobby le dijo idiota. Ellen, simplemente palmeó su hombro, dejando que la pequeña Jo, se burlara de su propia estupidez.

Dean no tenía idea que el chico de corbata ridícula, era el nuevo repartidor del bar de Ellen. Tampoco sabía que acabaría descubriéndolo, mientras leía detrás en la bodega novelas antiguas. Y que el sonido de su voz, causara un curioso deseo de tocar sus mejillas.

Fue casi como chocar contra un muro lleno de grietas.

Fue sentir sus cimientos removerse.

El pulso enloqueció. Y ese inmenso vacío, por primera vez en años, se sintió… tan diminuto.

[○○○]

Dean Winchester tenía veinticuatro, cuando su madre reapareció en su modesto piso compartido para abrazarlo.

Su padre continuaba enfocado en su trabajo, sin querer saber de él. Su madre, con sus señas y sus ojos brillantes, anunció que se mudaría más cerca.

Dean se alivió de algunas cosas, como saber que Castiel a pesar de usar corbatas ridículas aún, agradó mucho a su madre. Dejó ir el peso de una familia rota. También colocó la fotografía de Sammy, en el taller. Cualquier mancha de acrílicos, seria detenida por el bonito marco que Cas había mandado a hacer.

Fue entender, con pequeños suspiros. Con muchas fracturas expuestas. Con muchas noches hablando y hablando, sintiendo su voz llegar a los lugares que odia, porque se teñían de ese blanco inmenso. Con sesiones y peleas, por retenerlo en el presente.

Fue mirar a ese azul. Ese azul tan singular y curioso.

Su pulso en constantes extremos, cuando besaba al chico de las novelas.

[◘]

Dean tenía veintiocho, cuando soñó con Sam.

Aún tenía esa mirada de perrito apaleado y le reñía por haber dejado que sus libros fueran donados a la biblioteca de Castiel. Sin embargo, ese pequeño sabandija, se atrevió a abrazarlo. Con mucha fuerza, mucha cursilería y le dijo que los momentos de chicas, siempre serian lo suyo.

Fue llorar al despertar. Fue recibir los murmullos de Cas.

Su corazón después de tanto... podía dejarlo ir. Dejar de huir de su propio dolor.

Y finalmente, aquel vacío blanco se rompió en miles de pedacitos.

[⌂]

Dean Winchester tenía treinta y dos, cuando un sujeto ridículamente alto entró al taller.

Cas pensaba que los cursos habían sido una buena idea. Su madre sonreía porque en el fondo, siempre le vio madera de profesor. Sus amigos estaban tomándole el pelo, porque Dean Winchester de entre todas las cosas, tenía vocación de pintor.

Dean sólo se permitía grupos de niños los martes y de adultos los viernes. El proyecto de inaugurar una galería, tenía a Jo al mando, buscando buenos artistas. Benny, Charlie y Kevin, estaban en la lista. Un par de objetos valiosos de un amigo británico de Bobby, también. Aunque de dudosa procedencia.

Los comics ediciones de lujo de Sam, en primer lugar.

—Lo siento, pero las clases son de cinco a siete.

—Oh, yo... bueno, quería saber si aún estaban buscando expositores y ayuda con el evento.

Tan alto como la puerta, Dean no pensó que los gigantes pintaran.

—¿Te importaría agregar algo de literatura? ¡No estoy imponiendo nada…! ¡Es decir! Pensé que sería buena una especie de… ¿Poesía narrada?

Fue ver la maraña de papeles en el morral del tipo. Y la sonrisa burlona que Dean quería retener por respeto. Necesitaba un corte de pelo, aunque le daba puntos por la camisa a cuadros.

—Quizás. Mi esposo cree que sería bueno variar.—Winchester se encogió de hombros, con tono ligero.

Y el hombre de cabello largo, sonrió con esa manera _tan..._

Su pulso, aún tranquilo cuando el suave apretón de manos llegó. Los pequeños ojos del hombre, reflejando un color extraño de definir.

—Mi nombre es Jared.

Dean devolvió la sonrisa.

 **«Fin»**

* * *

 _ **¡Buen Domingo, polluelos!** Bien. Sí. Esto a salido bastante sad a mi parecer. No sé. Yo quería escribir algo cursi, pero ya ven(?) Yep, Jared llegó para salvar a mi bebé ;n; que lo hago sufrir, porque en el fondo soy una sádica. O masoquista. Lo dejo a su criterio(?)_

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

 _Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Espero sus reviews._


End file.
